


The Best Christmas Gift

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Holiday Fic Exchange, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Romance, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Sirius spend Christmas morning in bed.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131
Collections: Festive Friends Collection 2019





	The Best Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenniseiBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/gifts).



> Another little Christmas bit written for Festive Friends Holiday Fic Exchange 2019! Many thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over for me! This was written for the lovely JenniseiBlack. I hope you enjoy this little bit of Sirimione smut! xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers and/or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear, snuggling up close to her. 

"Morning," she mumbled back to him, smiling as she stirred from her sleep. Sirius dragged his teeth lightly along her neck, teasing her. 

"Could be an awesome morning," Sirius said, smiling into her neck when she laughed.

"It is Christmas, anyway," Hermione rolled over to kiss him, her hand running along his jaw. She loved his scruff.

"I love you," Sirius said before letting his tongue take over on her chest. He teased her nipples, enjoying the soft moans she was making.

"Love you more," Hermione responded, her grip in his hair tightening. 

"I love you, all of you," Sirius squeezed her other breast with his hand, savouring the taste of her skin. Sirius moved his hands to fully remove the shirt bunched up along her chest.

Hermione pulled him up to her mouth, and he's unbelievably hard this early in the morning, but everything is telling him to keep kissing her - to feel her tongue, her mouth, every ounce of Hermione he can have, he wanted. What he wanted was to keep layering small kisses on her lips, trailing down her shoulders again, all the way to her abdomen where he can feel her breath sizzle and a small chuckle escape her lips. Her belly flutters a bit under his mouth, and Sirius smiled into her, trying to ignore how close he is to the waist of her pyjamas.

Everything about her is warm and welcoming, screaming desire and want with every moan and rumble of heated breathing. Kissing around her belly button, Sirius can't stop smiling at how it makes her squirm into a ball and bring her knees into his stomach.

"S-Stop," she laughed, his lips leaving streaks of wetness from breast to hip. "Sirius!" she exclaimed, trying to curl into herself.

"I just love making you smile," Sirius whispered on her skin, "and laugh, and-"

"Trust me, I want all that," Hermione said, her voice low, “But right now, there’s just one thing I want.”

In response, Sirius moved to the thin, overly long pyjama pants that are the sole piece of clothing covering her. Mouthing the edge of them, Sirius pulled up on the band with his mouth, letting it pop down on her skin once. Hermione's eyes flash down to him, like the rest of her body wasn't clearly begging for him, and he chuckled to himself.

Sirius's hands eventually found her pants, and he slipped them off slowly, leaving Hermione naked before him. Kissing down her thighs, Sirius ran a knuckle across her knee and up her inner thigh. 

"You're perfect, Hermione. Do I ever tell you that?" Sirius said between the kisses he was peppering on her body. "So perfect, kitten."

"Every day, Sirius. You tell me all the time," she hissed when his lips teased her inner thighs. "Say it again."

"You're perfect," Sirius whispered huskily. "Everything - the best, you're the best."

Hermione started to respond, but the gentle placement of his lips against her clit makes the words melt into a strangled gasp. Sirius closed his eyes, embracing every sensation around his mouth that he can - his hands caressing the soft skin of Hermione's thighs until they reach her again. Between Sirius's mouthful, and the suckling and nibbling, and Hermione's incomprehensible mess of half-started sentences, there was nothing but ecstasy in the air.

Hermione tangled her hands into his hair and groaned. He slipped two fingers inside her wet heat, teasing her. Opening his eyes, Sirius watched Hermione stare down at his mouth clamped onto her, and he swore he might come in his pants from how amazing it is to have mornings like these. 

Watching each other, Sirius's two fingers continue their pace, and his tongue and lips figure out what seems to be a perfect combination when Hermione crumbles beneath him with a shuddering gasp. It takes a while, the whole arc of the orgasm, from Hermione's initial breaths to the heaving chest, her head lolling back in the pillow and hands both shoving his face further into her, until she bucks unevenly into him, twice, and swelters to a halt. Taking the forgotten covers and pulling them over the both of them, Sirius cuddles up against Hermione and rests her whole back against him. 

She rolled over to face him, smiling. “Thank you, love.”

He opened his mouth to talk, but Hermione's abrupt grip on his balls through his pyjama pants shut him up immediately. She hurriedly rids himself of his pants and then she turned herself around on the bed, her naked form sliding down the bed to capture the head of his head in her mouth. She scooted closer to him so she could wrap her fingers around the base of him. She took him deeper, dragging her lips along his shaft teasingly.

“Shite, love, I’m going to come,” Sirius groaned, closing his eyes as she pleasured him.

With a groan, Sirius came into her mouth. She swallowed around him, never hesitating in her movements. He gripped her hair, relaxing his jaw in complete bliss as he finished.

Once he finished, Hermione pulled away and licked her lips. She rejoined him at the head the bed, snuggling against his side.

"Merry Christmas," Sirius chuckled, rubbing her shoulders and kissing her head tenderly. 

"Best Christmas," Hermione smiled against his chest as her fingers tap along his stomach teasingly. 

"Definitely the best gift I'll get," he started to say.

Hermione smacked his stomach playfully. “You didn’t even see what I got you,” she teased.

She turned around, and he pulled her flush against him, spooning her until their breathing evened out.

"Love you," Hermione said softly.

"Love you too," Sirius returned, kissing her again before closing his eyes.

Nestled together like that, wrapped in the arms of the woman he loved, they both eventually slip off into a short sleep. Even with the bustling blizzard outside, Sirius couldn’t imagine a better Christmas morning.


End file.
